


Serinus

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stripping, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:yay for bikini wax klaine au! XD<br/>> i lost a bet and i am a man of my word so here i am about to get a bikini wax for the first time. i knew it was going to be painful but what i wasn’t expecting was that a really hot guy going to do the waxing and now i’m trying failing to not get a hard on au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usually Kurt is not the swearing type.

But fuck Santana Danaya Lopez to the seven rings of Hell and back.

Tricking him into a bet while he’s drunk out of his mind, really, low blow Lopez.

But Kurt Hummel is a man of his word, and he can admit that he did lose the bet.

Even if she cheated.

So here he is, entering Serinus Salon, perfectly ready to get his pubic hair removed, yeesh.

“Hello, welcome to Serinus, how can I help you?”

Kurt tries not to look at the energetic, young man behind the counter, but that would be rude.

_Oh no._

The man looks like Gene Kelly came back to life, gelled his hair and decided that instead of acting, all he wanted to do was to wax people and massage them.

_Bad idea_ , thinking about massages, especially when he’s about to be waxed around his penis.

“Hello,” he finally replies after perhaps a bit too many, “I’m Kurt Hummel, I have an appointment at 2.45?”

The man checks down the agenda, and really, how are those eyelashes even _fair_? Or real?

“Oh right, Hummel, bikini wax,” the man reads, looking up with a bright smile. “I’m Blaine, and I’m the one who is going to take care of you today.”

_Of course._

Blaine comes from behind the counter, his red and navy uniform hugging him in all the right places--or wrong places, depends on how Kurt looks at it--before gesturing to a door. “If you can follow me?”

“Sure.”

Kurt is going to kill Santana.

“I assume you already trimmed?” Blaine asks, looking over his shoulder as he opens the door to a private room with soft lights and a little music playing.

This almost looks intimate and romantic--Kurt is going to _die_.

“Um, yes, I did,” he replies, taking his jacket off.

Blaine’s eyes widen and he takes a step back out of the room. “I’ll let you undress alone. There is--um, there is a warm towel for you to put over your crotch to open your pores a bit before the waxing.”

Kurt is all for opening everything for Blaine--o _h God, no, brain, stop_.

“Thank you, Blaine.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kurt is left alone and before taking everything off, he takes a minute to bury his face into the soft fabric of the table he’s supposed to lie on later to smother his scream.

Somehow, he has a feeling that it’s of bad taste to have a hard-on while someone is waxing your junk.

Somehow, he also has a feeling that being erect is not going to ease the process.

Ok, unarousing thoughts, he has them-- _Mr. Shue rapping, Rachel in her dolled up outfit, Sam’s impressions … Not helping, Sam has never been on Kurt’s unarousing list, moving on …_

_Santana and Dani making out._

_Puck and Lauren making out._

Ah, working.

Okay, he can do this--keep a steady run of all of his friends making out should help you … “soften” the blow.

Stop. Thinking. About. Blow.

A knock on the door has him rearranging the towel on top of him, and Kurt focuses on the ceiling.

It’s a _lovely_ ceiling.

Much better to focus on than thinking about what Blaine is doing--Oh God here goes the towel.

“First time?”

Kurt wiggles-- _bad idea_ \--and nods. “How do you know?”

Blaine chuckles, the sound of it going straight to Kurt’s belly. “First timers, especially men, always seem to find the ceiling fascinating. That’s why I added the stars, to make it more interesting.”

Now, that definitely makes Kurt laugh, and he closes his eyes. “Good thinking.”

“Okay, now that you’re a bit more relaxed, let’s get down to business.”

Kurt tries his best not to start humming the Mulan song, he really does.

“Let me first try the temperature of the wax on the back of your hand,” Blaine says softly, picking up Kurt’s hand and holding it in his own.

It’s like they are holding hands, until Blaine slabs some hot wax onto the skin.

“Wow,” Kurt hisses and Blaine drops his hand.

“Too hot?”

_Hot damn_ , Kurt thinks but he turns to look at Blaine.

That man’s eyes should come with a warning, really--it’s like a puppy look combined with all of the Disney princesses.

“No, it just surprised me,” Kurt replies and Blaine twists his upper body to touch the settings of the big wax thingy.

_Oh Lord._

“And now,” Blaine asks, dabbing some of the honey looking substance on Kurt’s hand, and it is better.

“Much better.”

“I’m glad,” Blaine replies with a soft smile, straightening up and picking up something that looks like an ice cream stick. “Ready?”

“Wait wait wait,” Kurt rushes to say, “what are you going to do?”

“... Wax you?” Blaine replies with a small frown.

“No, I know that,” Kurt says, moving onto his elbows to look at Blaine more properly, “I meant--what are you going to remove?”

Blaine gives him a small grin. “I’m going to start with the obvious,” he replies, his free hand waving above Kurt’s inseam, “and then I’ll ask you if you want me to continue.”

“Okay.”

Doesn’t sound too bad.

“And then I will have to take care of the hair on your scrotum.”

_Never mind._

“What?”

“Most of my customers ask me to wax their scrotum and all the area closer to the--”

“Down to my asshole.”

If Kurt isn’t mistaken, Blaine’s face darkens just a bit. “Precisely.”

“Sounds horribly painful.”

Blaine’s grin is back at full force. “Never had a complaint before, I have a very delicate touch.”

_Oh sweet baby Jesus._

“We’ll see when we get there,” he simply replies, calling back memories of Tina and Artie making out in the Astronomy room to calm himself down.

Blaine does exactly what he has said, removing the hair around Kurt’s inguinal ligaments, and in all honesty, it’s not as bad as Kurt thought.

The closer Blaine gets to Kurt’s pubis, though, the _har_ \--the more difficult it gets to stay indifferent.

“Do you want me to Frenchisize the whole area?” Blaine asks as he got progressively closer to the base of Kurt’s penis and fucking Hell, why is it so hard to not be hard.

“Uh?”

Yes, this is the best he can come up with--shut up.

“The French usually only keep a strip of hair, while the American way is to only tend to what is covered by a swimsuit.”

“I vote for a return of the old swimsuits then,” Kurt grumbles, and Blaine lets out an adorable sound, half-giggle, half-attempt to hide said giggle.

“Alright then,” Blaine says, moving down the table. “Time for the more sensitive area. If you can hold up your leg?”

Kurt folds one leg at the knee, and shivers as Blaine pushes it against the wall with soft fingers, his touch really delicate and caring.

Kurt is so focused on not getting hard that he doesn’t even notice Blaine dabbing wax to his balls.

He does feel it when Blaine pulls it away, but he nearly chokes on air when Blaine makes the pain go away by gently, oh so gently, rolling each balls between his fingers.

_Fuckfuckfuck um quick, fuck, Coach Sylvester wearing a low neck. Dad giving me the talk. Rachel in her “slutty Sandy” outfit. Come on._

“You okay?”

“Yes,” Kurt replies, voice strangled even to his own ears. “Are you--are you done?”

“Almost,” Blaine says, putting his hand on Kurt’s other knee and gently pushing it up. “Hold both your legs up for the finish line.”

_Fuck me._

Kurt follows Blaine’s command, putting his hands behind his knees to stay still, and the position cannot not evoke an other setting, particularly with the soft light around them and his attraction for his esthetician.

It’s all too easy to picture Blaine not as someone working, but as a lover, a lover who would presses his fingers against Kurt’s perineum and trail down to his hole, maybe kissing and licking the skin there …

Blaine clears his throat before slowly, gently, putting some wax on that very area.

Kurt opens one eye and of fucking course, if he can see and feel that he’s getting hard, then it’s clear that Blaine can too.

_Just cover me in that honey wax and put me in close to a beehive and a wasp nest, that would be less painful._

“There you go,” Blaine says, taking Kurt’s ankle in his strong hand and helping him relax his legs down to the table. “Please refrain from tight underwear and intercourse for the next couple of days,” he instructs, rubbing some oil on Kurt’s pubis.

While it feels amazing, relaxing his tense skin, Kurt wants to die because fuck. _Oil. In Blaine’s hands. On Kurt_.

That’s not helping his hard problem.

He keeps his eyes tightly shut and almost jumps out of his skin when Blaine’s fingers close around the knot of his shoulder.

“Don’t feel embarrassed,” Blaine says softly, voice as warm as his touch, “that happens all the time. It’s simple physiology.”

“Pretty sure I don’t have a pain kink,” Kurt whines, keeping his eyes closed.

Blaine’s fingers leave, and their warmth with it. “Still, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

There is something in Blaine’s voice that makes Kurt open his eyes. Blaine is wiping his hands clean, and his eyes are dark in the soft glow of the lamp as he looks at Kurt.

Kurt sits up and tilts his head to the side.

Blaine’s eyes dart to Kurt’s cock, still visible even in his sitting position, before returning to Kurt’s face with a raised eyebrow.

Oh.

_Oh?!_

Oh!

“Th-thank you I guess?” Kurt says, shifting to stand on the other side of the table, his back to Blaine as he picks up his clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says behind him, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I don’t mind.”

“It was really unprofessional of me,” Blaine continues, “and I can assure you that it never happened before.”

“I’m glad to know that,” Kurt replies, glancing over his shoulder to smile at Blaine before putting his shirt back on, and focusing on reattaching his buttons.

“Are you satisfied with your new manscape?” Blaine asks and Kurt snorts.

“Very.”

“If I guarantee that my colleague will be just as good as I was,” Blaine continues and Kurt freezes, “will you promise to never, ever ask for me again?”

_Uh?_

“Oh, well, alright, I guess …,” he starts, and when he turns to pick up his jacket, Blaine is beaming at him.

Now Kurt is only confused.

“So you agree that you will never be my client again?” he asks and Kurt shrugs his jacket on, nodding. “Awesome. May I ask you out then?”

Kurt’s eyes widen as his mouth drops open. “Ooooh that’s what you meant.”

“Why, yes, what did you think?” Blaine asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing important,” Kurt replies with a wide smile. “And yes, yes you may.”

Even if Kurt never returns to the Serinus Salon, he doesn’t end up killing Santana.

Why would he kill her when she is actually the force that brought him and his boyfriend together?

(And he does get Blaine to use more of that massaging oil to fulfill that fantasy he had on the table)


	2. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up - what happens when Kurt finally gets Blaine to take off his shirt

Ever since they met, Kurt has fantasized about peeling Blaine’s clothes off of his body.

He can picture it, his boyfriend’s soft, tanned skin all smooth and glistening (why the Hell not) under his fingers, the muscles jumping at his touch and all for him to caress, massage, lick and kiss.

And maybe bite.

Oh, to bite that ass.

Kurt has pictured it so much, as a matter of fact, that he feels like he knows Blaine’s torso even though he has never actually seen it.

But tonight--tonight he’s going to.

Because tonight, Blaine asked him to come have dinner at his place, and he “smoothly” asked what kind of breakfast Kurt wants to have in the morning.

So tonight, Kurt is not going to sleep in his bed, and he’s going to have some exploring to do with all of Blaine’s smooth, tanned skin.

“Welcome to my humble hmm,” Blaine says as he opens the door to his apartment, but Kurt can’t be bothered with talking, or any kind of politeness because he has better things to do with his mouth.

“For fuck’s sake, Kurt,” Blaine whines, hands grasping Kurt’s shoulders and waist, “let me just--ooooh--let me just turn off the oven …”

Regretfully, Kurt leans away from Blaine, placing one more kiss to Blaine’s lips before watching him go, legs unsteady, do what he wanted to.

Food smells delicious, but right now, Kurt is really looking forward to satisfy a different hunger.

“Come on,” he purrs at Blaine, taking his hands in his, “take me to your room.”

“O-okay.”

“I want to see aaaall of you.”

“You got it,” Blaine replies, walking backwards until they reach a door.

Blaine’s bedroom is small, but comfy, and it smells like sandalwood--like the oil he used on Kurt that very first day at the Salon.

“How do you want me?” Blaine asks and that opens too many doors at once in Kurt’s overactive brain.

“Hold on,” he says, going to the bed, taking his shirt and pants off and sitting on the bed.

“I quite like that view,” Blaine says, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the wall.

“Uh-huh,” Kurt says, wiggling against the pillows and arranging one behind his head. “Procede.”

“Procede what?”

Kurt waves at Blaine. “I told you, I want to see all of you.”

“Ah,” Blaine says, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, “you want me to put on a show.”

“Yes I dooo,” Kurt sing-songs, putting his hands behind his head, his eyes never leaving Blaine.

Blaine slowly gyrates, presenting him his back as he slides the shirt down his shoulders, down his arms, looking coyly over his shoulder at Kurt before throwing the shirt away.

Oh goody.

Another swivel of those hips and Blaine gets ready to take off his pants, but Kurt snaps back to the present.

Hold on.

“Kurt?”

Blaine’s fingers are still on his belt, but he has stopped, frowning at Kurt.

Woops.

Kurt opens and closes his mouth, too in shock to say something, and Blaine flushes, from his cheeks down to his chest.

His very hair chest.

He’s not, say, on [Austin Powers level](https://cinema1544.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/5_powers_chest_hair.jpg), sure, but still.

Hair.

Blaine has [them](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0bxcdjfMT1r28phz.jpg).

And even a happy trail down his navel and disappearing … Oh.

What is Blaine doing?

“Don’t put your clothes back on,” Kurt exclaims, jumping off the bed.

Blaine looks completely embarrassed, shirt stopped at the elbows. “You were making me feel self-conscious, Kurt,” he says, voice small as he looks at anything but Kurt.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says, coming closer to pull the shirt off Blaine’s arms. “I just didn’t expect you to have …”

“What?”

“Hair.”

Blaine raises one eyebrow. “You expected me to be completely smooth and hairless?”

“Well, yes.”

“Because of my profession?”

“Yes.”

Blaine smirks at Kurt, throwing the shirt away with a flick of the wrist. “Sorry to disappoint then,” he says, and Kurt would laugh if he wasn’t so turned on.

A fact that Blaine cannot have missed.

“No disappointment whatsoever,” he replies, reaching for Blaine’s belt to pop the buttons open. “Consider me completely … appointed,” he adds, eyes dropping to Blaine’s crotch as he pulls the pants and the underwear down to Blaine’s thighs.

Blaine’s hard cock juts proudly from a nest of curly, perfectly trimmed, dark hair.

Kurt’s newfound knowledge on manscaping tells him that Blaine must have waxed a little, and now he’s curious to see for himself the hairy situation around Blaine’s balls and perineum.

Very curious indeed.

“Just so you know,” Blaine says as he stretches and wiggles, willing his pants to drop to his ankles, “I did wax everything that needed to be.”

“Oh,” Kurt replies, offering an hand for Blaine to lean on to step out of his clothes. “How … flexible.”

Blaine’s eyes darken as he takes a step closer, his body heat radiating around Kurt. “You have no idea,” he says, voice dropping to a growl, before slowly pushing Kurt back to the bed and showing him exactly how flexible he can be.

Kurt really had [no idea](http://cdnimages.sextubespot.com/contents/videos_screenshots/1642000/1642645/440x330/9.jpg), but, again--he has no complaint whatsoever.


	3. Green Monster, available in gel and cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tchrgleek asked me for a fight for some angst ;)

Kurt knows that he has absolutely no reason to be jealous.

That he, too, works with unfairly gorgeous men, and that if he can maintain a semblance of professionalism when he works with them, he has no leg to stand on to accuse Blaine of the opposite.

That doesn’t stop him from seething and turning greener than the Hulk whenever he comes to pick up Blaine from his shift and he sees him coming out of his cabin with a very attractive man.

Especially when said client is positively leering after Kurt’s boyfriend.

Kurt barely manages to keep from snarling at the man who is busy undressing Blaine with his eyes, but the way the man’s face crumbles when Blaine’s own face completely lightens up when he spots Kurt is well worth it.

_In your stupidly handsome face, asshole._

“Kurt!” Blaine skips towards him once his client is out and the door is closed, “I’m so happy to see you!”

Kurt can’t help but smile at Blaine, but his sour mood is back at full force when Blaine puts a hand between them to keep Kurt from pulling Blaine into a kiss. “I’m all sweaty and gross, gimme a sec–”

“All sweaty and gross from  _what_?”

He can hear the jealousy in his voice, along with the slight condescension.

He’s not sure which one lights a fire in Blaine’s eyes, but it’s too late to control it now.

“Is there something wrong, Kurt?” Blaine asks, voice suave and gentle–but that’s his Salon’s voice, and Kurt hates that he’s using it on him.

“Nothing’s wrong,  _Blaine_ ,” he replies, attempting to copy the charming tone and only sounding more bitter, “I’m merely wondering what could possibly make you all sweaty with Mr. GQ Centerfold.”

Blaine’s eyes darken as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Are you accusing me of something,  _Kurt_?”

“I would  _never_.”

Not a good idea, pulling the sarcasm card, but it’s not like Kurt can exactly help it.

Blaine flushes, and something dark and ugly passes on his face. “Or maybe are you  _projecting_  something, uh?”

“Ex- _cuse_  me?”

“Maybe you want  _me_  to feel guilty for  _your_  sins!”

Kurt opens and closes his mouth. “Are you seriously accusing me of cheating on you?” Blaine shrugs in a “take it as you will” fashion, and Kurt sees red. “May I remind you that you’re the one getting all close and personal with several men’s privates?”

“May I remind you that you get up close and just as personal with fucking models?!”

“Except that I don’t touch them all over with oils and creams!”

“That’s my  _job_ , Kurt!”

Kurt huffs, this close to knocking his foot against the floor like a child having a tantrum. “That’s your job, but that’s how you seduced me, Blaine!” is out of his mouth before he can stop himself and he can see how devastating that blow has just been.

Blaine is considerably paler and his eyes are filling up with tears–actual tears or tears of anger, Kurt doesn’t know yet.

He’s already sorry he even brought it up.

“You–you think I do … you think I seduce  _all_  my clients?” Blaine asks slowly, voice a bit strangled. He sniffles and then glares at Kurt. “You think that what we have isn’t special? That it’s just a cheap trick I use as often as I can?”

“No, I didn’t mean–”, Kurt starts, but Blaine isn’t done yet, and Kurt has only himself to blame.

“But maybe it isn’t that special to  _you_ ,” Blaine says, and Kurt feels it like a punch to the plexus, “if you think that what I shared with you is just a play, maybe it doesn’t mean as much to you as it means to me!”

“Blaine, I didn’t–”

“I never, ever treated someone so carefully as the way I treated you that first time we met, Kurt,” Blaine says, and his voice breaks on Kurt’s name. “Never.”

“Blaine …”

“And I have done nothing to deserve the way you just treated me, my profession and our relationship!”

“I just–,” Kurt starts, half-expecting Blaine to cut him off but this time, Blaine simply looks at him, eyebrows raised expectantly while a couple of tears roll down Blaine’s nose. “Um…”

“Well go on, tell me why you felt like accusing me out of the blue!”

“Because I love you so damn much, okay!” Kurt exclaims, words coming out of him like champagne out of a shaken bottle.

The words ring around them for a couple of seconds and then Kurt can hear the moment Blaine’s jaw pops out of its hinges.

“I love you, and I know that you like me, but I don’t know, I just–,” in for a penny, in for a fucking pound, “I just can’t be sure that you won’t find someone else that will attract you more.”

Blaine doesn’t look like he recovered from the shock, and that’s when Kurt realizes that it’s their “first time”.

It’s the first time one of them has said the three words that mean so much.

And Kurt ruined it on a fight and on a confession of his insecurities.

“You think that there will be a day,” Blaine starts replying, slowly, “when I will meet someone that will take your place.”

Kurt sighs and closes his eyes before nodding.

“You think that there is someone in this city–on this planet, that I could find more interesting than you?”

Shrugging is always a good answer when you feel like digging a hole for yourself.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers, moving to get closer to Kurt, “you are the single most interesting man in all of New York, as far as I’m concerned.”

Kurt sniffles through a laugh. “Neil Patrick Harris lives in New York.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Blaine replies softly, rubbing Kurt’s forearm.

“Alan Cumming?”

“Nope,” Blaine says, rubbing the tip of his nose against Kurt’s.

“Hugh Jackman?” Kurt asks, laughing before putting his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“Nopity nope,” Blaine replies, reaching to press a kiss on the hinge of Kurt’s jaw, “but do I need to wor-hmm?”

Kurt cuts him off with a kiss, swallowing Blaine’s laughter by deepening it.

“And Kurt?”

Kurt is kissing down Blaine’s jaw and neck, but he hums a question.

“I love you too.”


End file.
